


Obsession

by KristenRoth



Category: Hannibal Lecter (Hopkins Movies), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types, Hannibal Lecter Tetralogy - Thomas Harris
Genre: F/M, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 20:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12779169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristenRoth/pseuds/KristenRoth
Summary: Took from Loving Lecter Archive. All copyrights to Lectergrrl.





	Obsession

I watch you when you sleep, though you do not know it.  
Oblivious, comfortable as you are curled within your world of slumber, I pass easily as one of the shadows that paint your walls at night.  
I watch you, following the gentle rise and fall of your breasts, the naked ivory that gleam in the muted starlight; so smooth and inviting.  
I watch you, the curve of your neck so graceful and exotic, long, slender ... it yearns for the warmth of hands ... wrapping around it and caressing, offering a shade of pressure, enough to make you struggle. Ah yes, the struggle you would put up would I tear myself away from the shadows and rouse you from your world of safe and slumber. How I would watch you, squirming and uttering those helpless cries I have heard only in dreams and nightmares. Pleading for mercy, begging for me, for my touch ...  
I watch you, my groin fire, my heart ice, my eyes hard ... I know you would refuse me, despite my cravings, despite my physical language ... you would refuse me. Curl back into your world of safe and comfort, warding off the temptations of difference and lust ...  
I watch you, my sighing breath as quiet as the air filtering through your window, my clenching fists abrupt movements against the serene shadows against the wall.  
I watch you, but you do not watch me. And the night you will open your eyes and look at me, that is the night I will tear away from the shadows. The night you softly utter my name in the darkness, the night you rip yourself away from your world of safe and comfort, that is when you will be mine.  
But not tonight.  
Tonight you live in your world, while I remain outside.  
And until the moment your devotion turns to me, I watch you.


End file.
